deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ness vs Silver
SuperSaiyan2Link= Description EarthBound vs Sonic The Hedgehog. Teens from time periods different from our own, who posses powers to slay creatures much more powerful than you'd normally think. Note: Pre-Melodies Ness and Game Silver were exclusively used Interlude Wiz: Psychokinesis. The ability to control things with your mind. Those are the powers you would never think to have. Boomstick: But, what do you know, these two have it. And they're both from the future! Wiz: Ness, the slayer of Giygas. Boomstick: And Silver the Hedgehog, slayer of Iblis. Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE... Ness Wiz: When the world is in severe danger, who're you gonna call? Boomstick: GHOSTBUSTERS! Wiz: Nope. You call... Ness. A thirteen year old boy born in the a small house in Onett. Boomstick: When BAM! A meteorite hits the earth! Wiz: Despite only being a thirteen year old boy, never underestimate Ness. Boomstick: Like your average teenager, Ness carries around a yo-yo and a bat. Not that strong, but he's just a kid. Wiz: But what really sets him apart from your average 8th grader his his physic powers knows as PSI. Boomstick: His first and most simple of his PSI being PSI fire, an attack that allows Ness to shoot...Fire... Wiz: PSI fire also traps the opponent in the fire for a small amount of time, leaving them open for attack. PSI thunder causes a tiny ball of electricity that can move around at Ness' will. Boomstick: Also, if that ball hits Ness himself, he'll be launched in any direction he chooses, causing damage to the opponent if they're hit by the electrified little boy! Wiz: Unfortunately, once he loses his electric boost, he will be stunned to fall until he lands on something. Boomstick: PSI shield creates a shield that only lasts a limited amount of time. It can be broken too! Wiz: PSI teleport teleports Ness to previously visited areas. He can go anywhere as long as he's stepped there. Boomstick: And finally, PSI starstorm, his strongest attack, has Ness shoot multiple shooting stars from the sky down to his opponent. If this can't kill the opponent then nothing else Ness has will. Wiz: But just because he has a lot of strengths, he is still simply a little boy, getting scared by hideous monsters and powerful attacks. Boomstick: Ness is also naive. He's like one of those kids that would follow a man into a van if they had candy. Although knowing Earthbound, that'd realistically just be one of the boss battles. Wiz: But don't get me wrong, Ness is a beast. He has fought groups of policemen, giant deformed rats and even Giygas, the being able to destroy the entire earth. Ness: Okay! Silver Boomstick: Fire, devastation. There's nothing worse than a future full of death and flames. All caused by the demon Iblis. Wiz: And the only one to stop it is this hedgehog. Boomstick: Silver, a 14 year old psychokinetic hedgehog of the future. Wiz: Born in the year 3437 P.X.E, Silver grew up in nightmares and terror. Boomstick: Like Sonic, Silver is always up for a challenge, and he defends the ones who can't defend themselves. Wiz: Though slightly immature and naïve, Silver has a strong sense of justice. Boomstick: But this hedgehog isn't all personality. He rivals the speed of Sonic the hedgehog himself. His telekinetic abilities allow him to throw his enemies far and hard, kinda like the force. Wiz: But when that doesn't work, Silver always uses his surroundings, picking up trees, boulders and crates to throw at his enemies. Boomstick: But strangely, he can also fly! Wiz: But not for that long. After a few seconds, Silver will fall right back to land. He also has telekinetic blasts, which are close range attack that can stun and cause much damage to the opponent. Boomstick: If he really wants to, Silver can even teleport. Silver can use the chaos emeralds to go super Silver, a form of Silver where he can fly all the time and is invincible for one minute. Wiz: But unlike Sonic, he doesn't only use the chaos emeralds to become super. He has two other uses. Boomstick: Chaos control and chaos blast. Chaos control is just like Luigi's final smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. A huge aura surrounds him, causing anything in it to slow down by a lot. This gives him the upper hand by a lot, especially if the opponent was about to use their strongest attack. Wiz: Chaos blast acts as a giant bright red explosion that occurs around Silver. Other than Super Silver, this is his most powerful attack. Silver: I will defeat you, Iblis trigger! Fight! Nesilver.jpg|Combatants are set! tWiiU_screenshot_TV_0144F.jpg|Fight! "Maybe..." A grey telekinetic hedgehog thought, "Maybe people would come to the city if I got stronger. I would become more popular and-... Nah, that's stupid. Nobody has been alive here for a decade." The hedgehog wandered around Crisis City. The flames of the destroyed city were still kind of lit, although Iblis had been previously destroyed. The metallic-grey hedgehog sat down, and looked at his surroundings. He was the last one left. "I can't be the only one here!" The psychic shouted out loud. He was getting angry, and it was really starting to show. He stood back up, and stretched out his right arm. Teal aura surrounded his hand, and the aura soon also engulfed a sturdy boulder in the area. Silver lifted his arm, and the big rock rose as well. Very violently, Silver smashed the Boulder off the ground until it was in a million pieces. That sure got his anger out. "Blaze..." Silver clenched his fists, and sat back down. But the Boulder crushing caught the attention of someone. Young Ness had found this city while traveling away from Onett. It was a city in flames, basically. Ness thought this city was abandoned, so he wandered around a lot. Buildings had chucks blasted off of them, bridges were half-missing, and some of the cement of the streets was shredded all over the place. Ness was now certain that everyone once in this city had been killed. Was the Giygas' doing? Maybe. But then he heard it. Ness heard rock being smashed cross the ground of one of the unstable bridges. Ness jumped up to see what was going on. A silver animal was smashing a boulder across the cement of the bridge. What he hedgehog didn't know what that smashing the rock against the ground was making the leg of the bridge start to crumble. Ness, being quick to action, jumped in and put his hands together. "PSI Freeze!" Ness yelled, having an ice ball shoot from his hands to the leg of the bridge. The bridge leg instantly froze together, stopping it from collapsing, but also making the bridge do a rough bump. The silver hedgehog stood up in confusion, than fell onto his back from the bump. The hedgehog fell right off the bridge, but quickly saved himself with an odd hovering technique. The hedgehog landed onto the ground, and his eyes shot over to Ness. "I knew somebody would be in this city eventually! But I didn't know they would be evil... How dare you try to throw me off the bridge! I, Silver the Hedgehog, will make you pay for that!" The hedgehog jumped in front of Ness, making the boy back off a little. "Ah!" Ness stumbled backwards, frightened, but regained his balance and for into his fighting position. Maybe Ness could beat this guy! He was just a furry creature, after all. "You can try to beat me, kid... But it's no use!" Silver also got into his fighting position, with his hands covered in aura. Fight! Ness quickly jumped up, punching and kicking Silver three times. Silver recoiled, so Ness followed it up by whacking Silver with his baseball bat. Silver spiralled backwards into a crumbling building, causing it to start to fall. Ness ran away and jumped into the air. The building hit the ground with an incredibly loud BOOM, but it didn't hit the thirteen year old Ness. Silver hopped out of the rubble, picking up concrete and whipping it at Ness. Ness was hit twice, making him start falling to the ground. "Get back here!" Silver pointed his left hand at Ness, and pulled to boy closer to him. Silver kicked Ness hard, smashed him with a Telekinetic Push, and finished it off by throwing him into a lamp post. Ness slid down the post, than put his hands together once again. Silver ran at Ness, but Ness had something in store for the shiny hedgehog. "PSI Fire!" Ness called out, shooting a fireball from his hands. Silver ran into the fire, and was stuck in the fiery blast. Ness smacked Silver with his yo-yo. Silver was hit out of the fire suction, and he skidded on the ground. Silver floated up Magneto-style, as Ness shot a PSI Fire. Silver caught the PSI Fire with his psychic powers, than threw it back. Ness was caught in the fire void, so Silver flew towards him and punched him multiple times. Silver finished it off with a Telekinetic Push, smashing Ness hard in the face. "Can you handle that?" Silver cooed. Ness landed face first from the Telekinetic Push, but he weakly stood back up. "PSI-" Ness was cut off as Silver punched him once more. Silver flew towards Ness, but Ness continued his attack. "PSI... Rockin'!" Silver stopped dead in his tracks, and a giant explosion engulfed Silver. Was it over? Was Silver finally dead? No. Dust was cleared by a blinding golden aura. The aura dimmed down, revealing Super Silver! Ness disregarded the recoloured hedgehog, whacked him hard with he baseball bat, than tried to shock him with PSI Thunder. Silver didn't even flinch. "I almost feel sorry for you." Silver's eyes glowed red, but Ness didn't get to examine Silver's new form much, because he was kicked high into the sky. Super Silver flew up the Ness' level, than unleashed an ultimate combo on him, while keeping Ness up in the air with his psychic powers. Ness used PSI Shield, blocking some of the attacks, and he dodged some of the other attacks, but Super Silver was too fast, and ended up wailing on him. Super Silver held Ness with one hand, than pointed the other hand at the ground below. The previously fallen building was now covered in teal aura, and started to rise. Super Silver let go of Ness after throwing him up higher in the air, than Super Silver telekinetically prepared the building like a baseball bat. Ness fell down, and Super Silver swung. Ness was hit harder than ever before, and was smashed far far away. But Super Silver wasn't done, as he flew quickly over to the extremely injured Ness, and threw him to the ground. "PSI Thunder!" Ness shouted, blasting himself with the Thunderbolt, and making it so that him hitting the ground was completely painless. Ness was really weary, and his eyes were blurred, but his eyes regained focus. Super Silver landed onto the ground, before turning back into Silver. The building Super Silver used fell to the ground, making another BOOM, and knocking Silver and Ness off of their feet. The two got right back up, and continued their battle. "You're hard to kill!" Silver groaned, frustrated, as he got punched in the chest by Ness. Ness kicked him to the ground, than blasted him with PSI Freeze. Ness went up to the frozen Silver, and smashed him out of his icy prison with his baseball bat. Silver was now also very tired and hurt, but he pushed on through. Silver sidestepped a yo-yo attack, then kicked Ness to the side. Ness hit the ground hard, let out his deepest sigh, and failed to stand back up. "You're... Done for!" Silver picked up a boulder, and prepared to smash in Ness's face. Silver lowered his hand, and the boulder followed. Silver closed his eyes, not wanting to look, and an explosion-like sound was heard. Was... Ness dead? Not yet! Silver peeked, and saw Ness laying their, not harmed by the boulder at all. A giant explosion had been used, most likely PSI Rockin'. "PSI... Life Up!" Ness coughed blood, but suddenly, all his wounds were healed. Ness was still battered and weak, but he could now stand and fight once more. "Just accept your fate!" Silver whined, holding his head in pain. Silver fell to his knees. "Is it over...?" Ness limped over to Silver, and kicked the hedgehog in the stomach, causing Silver to fall onto the ground. Silver gasped for air, but he wasn't dead. Silver floated back to his feet, but his knees were buckling. Ness walked closer. Silver could hardly keep his eyes open. "Go away, you creep!" Silver weakly threw Ness sideways, making the boy skid on his side. Ness jumped back up and prepared a PSI Fire. "Freak, just stay away!" Silver caused Ness to skid on his side again, and Ness got up less easily this time. Silver used all of his strength just to kick Ness back to the ground, and the boy didn't get back up this time. Knowing Ness wouldn't stand up for a while, Silver let himself fall onto his knees. What the hedgehog was about to do might just kill him. Silver turned slightly, his hands getting covered in aura for probably the last time. The building, the one Super Silver used previously, was now being slowly lifted. Veins popped in Silver's head, and he got a huge migraine, but he kept on through. Silver lifted the building high above him. He had to keep up with the psychic power now, or the tower would fall right on him. Silver slowly continued, making his way over to above Ness. Ness had his eyes glued shut, and he was coughing up blood. Silver's building was finally over Ness, so Silver let loose. Just as he stopped using his psychic power, Silver blacked out on the ground. Ness's eyes opened a crack, and the boy saw what was coming. He tried to scream, but it hurt to try to talk. But Ness had to do something, so he gathered up his remaining power (which wasn't much), and prepared an attack that'd blow the building to bits. "PSI... Starstorm...!" Ness was killing himself just by saying that, but immediately, comets bursted through the falling building and destroyed it. Ness forced a smile, even though it hurt to do that also. Ness couldn't even move a single muscle now. He had used all his energy. Rubble was everywhere, Silver had fainted, and Ness was watching bits and pieces of the tower fall from the sky. Was Ness going to live? Doubt it. A large piece of rubble fell from the sky, smashing Ness in the chest. Ness threw up. Gross, right? He was coughing more blood, which hurt immensely, until blood just stopped coming out of his mouth. This was it. Ness coughed his way to death. He never thought this would be how he died... Ness closed his eyes, and entered an eternal rest. KO! Conclusion Wiz: That was a very close fight, but Silver had a slight advantage in almost everything. Silver might not have been able to win without the Chaos Emeralds. Boomstick: Silver's telekinetic abilities and his strong attack countered every single move Ness had. Being Pre-Melodies Ness, the kid simply didn't have the power to take someone like Silver down! Wiz: Even Ness' strongest attack couldn't do much, which is the move that pretty much determines who wins or not. The Hedgehog was able to survive buildings and cars falling on top of him in Sonic Generations, along with several beatings as shown in Sonic 06. Even aiding in taking down Solaris. 'Boomstick: Buuut... now for the weather. There's a slight chance of meteor shower this evening and a 100% chance of Silver's victory! ' Wiz: The winner is, Silver the Hedgehog. Trivia * This was the first long line of battles by SuperSaiyan2Link *This Death Battle makes a an appearance as a Cameo Death Battle in Maxevil's Death Battle, Andross vs Black Doom. *This Death Battle also makes a cameo appearance in SuperSaiyan2Link's 100th Death Battle, Link vs Son Goku. Next Completed Battle By SuperSaiyan2link * Espio vs Greninja |-| Sharaku Jr.= Description Two Protagonists from Nintendo(Mother/EarthBound) and Sega(Sonic The Hedgehog) battle in an intense battle! Who will come out on top, and who will get WASTED?! Interlude Ness Silver DEATH BATTLE! Results Who Would You Root For? Ness Silver The Hedgehog Who Do You Think Would Win? Ness Silver The Hedgehog I'm Not Sure Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Series Premiere Category:Season Premiere Category:'Psychic' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2014 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Sharaku Jr. Category:"Mother VS Sonic" Themed Death Battled